Miracale Note
by Vixen's Shadow
Summary: L is somehow alive and well. Why and how is that?
1. Is this Death?

Crystal: Well, we don't own Death Note. Now I would say I own this plot and OCs and any idea that is not in Death Note.

Vixen: We can't simply let go of L so we are making a loop-hole story.

Katrina: So can we please start the story!?

Crystal: Here is the story. Enjoy the show!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wake up! Please, wake up!" Shouted a young lady at the person in her arms. The man in her arms slightly stirred. "Well at least you are…"

"Am I in heaven?" the man asked before the lady finished the sentence.

"No, but you came pretty close to completely dying." The man opened his eyes and looked around the room. It seemed almost pure white and empty in the room. In a few minutes it became a gray and slowly to a green, then a brown and back to gray. "I'm known as L but you can call me Lawliet." He said when he finally was attentive enought to focused on the lady holding him.

"I knew your alias but not you real name. That was why I wasn't sure if I could save you. My name is Krista." The lady named Krista said with a slight smile. She had dark, short hair but it seemed lighter than it should have been. Krista had a loose fitting, dark colored T-shirt and a pair of jeans.

"Save me? From what?" L asked curiously. He was still in a dazed state of mind.

"Ah, you forgot what could have been the end of your life. Such a small price to pay for life, I think." Krista slowly thought out loud as she slightly ruffled L's hair. "Being saved from a Death Note always does that." She added mysteriously though L just barely caught what she said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Crystal: We are so mean to Rem, I think though.

Katrina: I know how she saved L. Nanana…

Vixen: Shh Kat. L does not remember the time he appeared dead and his confirmation that Light is Kira. Everything else will slowly be explained including how in the world someone can live and appear dead and how L did not die.

Crystal: Now you, Vix, are as bad as Kat at blurting too much. Sorry that it short but it will get longer (Well, maybe…).


	2. Memories gone?

Crystal: Thank you Rachel-san for reviewing! She is the first of non-real-life-friends to review for my stories.

Kat: Vixen forgot to mention that L does not remember anything at this point of Death Notes and Shinigami. Or his status of being the top three detectives in the world. Actually let's say he remembers basic things you would expect a college student to know. Like their past and stuff. He can't remember supernatural things or his detective life.

Vix: Yeah sucks for him but we will just continue on with this story. On with the show!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few days later….

"What is a Death Note? I remember that has something to do with why I almost died but I can not remember why." L said as Krista did a daily check-up on him.

"Ahh… I knew you would get back to your questioning self soon." She started. "I do not know the best time to tell you. I will stay quiet for now. Try to bring up past memories, particularly recent ones."

"Well then, can you answer me this question? How did you save me?" L looked at her strangely.

"No, I can not. Not until you regain your memories. Sorry. It would cause pain and suffering to you if I told you in your current condition." Krista turned her head down and sounded sincere. L noticed a little something to that voice though.

"Seems like more to me." L told her. "Sounds like you are hiding something against your will." Krista's eyes widened.

"You hit the mark very quickly. My order can not tell much until our patients are back to health. I'm so sorry I can't tell you more. Especially since you will be take awhile to revive those stubborn memories, which you have quite a few." Krista's voice and body language said the same thing her words did.

"I'm almost apologizing I troubled you with the knowledge that I know certain things but not enough to piece things together better." L said sincerely.

"Ohh I'll give you a better hint. Start from when you were very young and try to continue until recently. "I'm almost sorry I'm putting you through this torture instead of letting you die semi-peacefully." She said under her breath.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Crystal: Well writing this longer than the last was extremely hard… Especially since I have tons of applications I should and have been filling for next school year. I'm applying for 4 honors classes.

Vix: Yeah a lot I know but we are. It is our freshman year next. We have no clue on how good we will do. English is the only one we are questioning.

Kat: And I'm making them feel like they have to take it.

Crys: Trust us our last week seemed to have the title Squeaky Toys and Friday's was 'Crowns, Band-Aids, a box, and Squeaky Toys"

Kat: Now that one chapter of something is done we are off to finish our applications.

All Mes: TTFN tata for now!


End file.
